Dunqarth
History Dunqarth was founded almost 500 years ago, in the year -259 by the Flouna Calendar. The budding human empire of Oma claimed the land Dunqarth sits on now as its own. A rich land left mostly untouched, just waiting for their empire to lay roots. But the underground drow city of Iskana had claimed the land as their own. From far underground the drow would venture up to the surface form time to time and ravage any villages the surface dwellers dared to put down. Once the empire of Oma learned the location of the drow they built a fortress on top of the main entrance the drow used to reach the surface. They used this fortress as a way station to wage their war against the drow. Eventually, the drow were driven out and conquered. But fear of future retribution from the drow lead those who settled to stay close to the fortress. Those small hamlets and villages nearby grew over time to become one city, the city of Dunqarth. Human empires don't last as long as the empires of elves, dragons or dwarves. The empire of Oma is long gone, but the city of Dunqarth still stands, now allied to the Republic of Tonnoro. No longer relying on the might if an empire's legions, Dunqarth relies on the technology of the gnomes who have come to call it home, for protection. Surface The surface of the city is home to the humans. Smog fills the air of the city most days as the factories and tinkerers work their shops and forges in close proximity to one another. The entire city clicks and whirs with the sound of cogs and springs as over the years everything has become modernized to include clockwork. The city is a marvel to behold to those who can appreciate fine craftsmanship. In the higher baileys of the city it's not uncommon to see guards made entirely of clockwork. Automatons who serve the city round the clock. Lower Levels (Do what you like here Ashley.) The old City, Iskana The drow city that once threatened Dunqarth is now a ruin. Strange monsters of the underdark wander and call it their home. Some criminal elements of the city call this area their own. But the city has long ago been picked clean of resources and now it sits, an old memory of a city who fell. Exports Dunqarth is a major exporter in whale oil, but it is their only natural resource they have enough to share. Their main economy is driven by the gnomes and humans who have picked up the art of mechanical artificery. If it can run on springs and cogs, it can be bought in Dunqarth. The city is so well renowned for its clockwork wonders they export all across the continent. In recent years though most of the artificery has gone to the humans, as the gnomish population of the city has been steadily declining in recent years. Current Affairs Dunqarth has a moderately rising economy. While the archaic empirical hierarchy is long gone, noble titles still hold some weight and the city has a staunch divide between its upper, middle and lower class. The rich live in luxury and the poor live in the mud. The criminal element in the city is strong, as the social hierarchy is such that it is nigh impossible to legally move up a class in their society. Category:Locations